Comme un boomerang
by NaoNow
Summary: La suite pas prévue... lol. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! L'explication d'Heero...
1. Comme un boomerang

Je me lance dans Gundam Wing. Fuyez !

Disclamers : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Ni la chanson. Super original ! J'aimerais bien pourtant…

Genre : One shot à tendance romantique… Oh le doux euphémisme ! Yaoi. Homophobes, adieu ! Song fic. La chanson est Comme un boomerang de S. Gainsbourg.

Rating : PG pas plus pas moins. Honnêtement G à la limite !

Couple : Duo et Heero

Résumé : Le temps a passé… 3 ans… mais le jeune homme n'oublie pas l'autre… l'amour ne le quitte pas mais revient… comme un boomerang. L'autre reviendra-t-il aussi ?

**Comme un boomerang**

C'était un vendredi 11 mars. Il était 6h 45 min et la nuit commençait lentement à tomber. Dans une petite rue de la colonie L2, un jeune homme marchait lentement mais sûrement.

C'était un jeune homme à l'apparence calme mais dont la tranquillité semblait être forcée, pas naturelle. Il était beau, ses cheveux châtains à reflets blonds coiffés en une longue natte qui suivait tous les mouvements de son corps, il était même très beau ; ça se voyait tout de suite, certains auraient même dit de lui qu'il était sexy et désirable. Et puis, quand on le regardait mieux, on tombait davantage sous son charme, parce qu'il avait les traits fins, parce que sa boucle était un appel aux baisers, parce qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques d'une couleur inhabituelle, l'améthyste et surtout parce qu'on était capturé par ces yeux magiques qu'on sentait remplis de tristesse et de mélancolie et qu'on ne voulait pas détacher ses yeux de ces perles violettes sans y avoir fait apparaître un fois encore cette étincelle de joie si rare qui attendait un on-ne-sait-quoi de particulier, de vital pour ce jeune homme si beau et si envoûtant.

Mais bon, le but de cette histoire n'est pas de décrire sa beauté, mais de décrire les évènements qui arrivèrent par la suite. Reprenons donc.

Le jeune homme, rentrait tranquillement chez lui après une dure journée de labeur dans un orphelinat où il avait la tâche de surveiller les enfants. Il était à noter que le jeune homme était le directeur de l'orphelinat et qu'il n'avait pas à s'occuper lui-même des bambins mais il répondait toujours, quand on lui demandait pourquoi, que rien ne devait avoir plus d'importance que le bonheur et le sourire de ces enfants et qu'il souhaitait s'assurer lui-même qu'ils conservaient cette innocence que lui avait perdu.

Il rentrait donc chez lui doucement, parce qu'il avait du temps pour se reposer, compte tenu du fait qu'il ne travaillait pas le lendemain ni le surlendemain parce qu'il tenait tout de même à ses week-end. Tant mieux. Il aimait s'occuper des orphelins mais il y avait tout de même une limite.

Il arriva toujours aussi tranquillement chez lui, déposa son manteau, se déchaussa, puis alla se faire un petit café. Il remarqua au passage qu'il avait des messages sur son répondeur… Il regarderait ça plus tard. En attendant, il allait écouter le disque qu'il avait reçu par la poste la veille d'expéditeur inconnu.

Il alluma sa chaîne hi fi, s'installa confortablement dans son canapé avec son café dans les mains, et démarra la lecture du disque. Une chanson commença

_Je sens des booms et des bangs_

_Agiter mon cœur blessé_

_L'amour comme un boomerang _

_Me revient des jours passés_

_A pleurer les larmes dingues _

_D'un corps que je t'avais donné_

La tasse de café lui échappa des mains, mais il ne s'en soucia même pas. Ca lui rappelait sa propre histoire. Et ça le rendait triste. Lui aussi avait donné son corps à un homme, quelques années auparavant. Puis il avait beaucoup pleuré. Plus que jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé. Et lui aussi avait encore mal. Le mal d'amour est un mal qui revient toujours.

_J'ai sur le bout de la langue_

_Ton prénom presque effacé_

_Tordu comme un boomerang_

_Mon esprit l'a rejeté_

_De ma mémoire car la bringue_

_Et ton amour m'ont épuisé_

Lui aussi ! Lui aussi… Il ne pouvait et ne voulait plus entendre ou prononcer le nom de celui qu'il avait tellement aimé, qui avait si bien semblé l'aimer ! Plus jamais, parce que rien que d'y penser, il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne savait pas si la personne qui lui avait envoyé ce disque connaissait son histoire, mais si c'était le cas, c'était une très mauvaise blague. Sa blessure était loin d'être cicatrisée, et il doutait qu'elle puisse l'être un jour.

_Je sens des booms et des bangs_

_Agiter mon cœur blessé_

_L'amour comme un boomerang_

_Me revient des jours passés_

_A s'aimer comme des dingues_

_Comme deux fous à lier_

Probablement que l'autre l'avait aimé aussi, parce qu'on ne peut pas faire semblant d'aimer quelqu'un aussi bien, c'est impossible. Et voilà… le jeune homme sentait déjà ses larmes couler sur ses joues… Il se maudissait d'être si émotif, d'être si faible, de l'aimer autant…

Ah ! Tout lui rappelait sa vie avec lui ! Tout ! Même ce canapé sur lequel il était assis ! Tout ! Et cette chanson… Il voulait l'arrêter ! Il saisit la télécommande, mais elle ne marchait pas… c'était l'inconvénient des vieux disques, ils bousillaient parfois tout le système des appareils électriques de son époque. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite, il ne pouvait pas… Il s'enfonça dans son canapé, se remémorant en un instant un énième souvenir qu'il avait avec lui…

Ils étaient dans un grand magasin de meubles et d'objets pour la maison. Ils emménageaient ensemble ; tout devait être parfait. Ils avaient donc décidé d'acheter leur mobilier ensemble. A cet instant-là, ils étaient devant une rangée de canapés, ne sachant pas se décider. Et puis d'un seul coup, l'autre lui dit : « Celui-ci ! Regarde la couleur ! ». Le canapé était bleu d'un côté, violet de l'autre, les deux couleurs se rejoignaient vers le centre. Puis l'autre continua : « Parfait, non ? Violet et bleu pour toi et moi. Je pense que c'est vendu. ». Il acquiesça.

Plus tard, il avait fallu marchander pour avoir celui qui était en exposition, parce qu'ils étaient en rupture de stock. Mais ils restèrent fermes. Celui-là et pas un autre. La vendeuse avait les larmes aux yeux…

Le jeune homme ria à ce souvenir… puis éclata en sanglots en se remémorant les paroles que l'autre lui avait glissé à l'oreille à leur sortie du magasin : « Tu es si mignon quand tu t'énerves… Je t'aime… »

_Sache que ce cœur exsangue_

_Pourrait un jour s'arrêter_

_Si comme un boomerang_

_Tu ne reviens pas me chercher_

_Peu à peu je me déglingue_

_Victime de ta cruauté_

Le jeune homme ne se faisait plus d'illusions de ce côté-là. L'autre ne reviendrait pas le chercher. Il ne l'aimait plus, si un jour il l'avait aimé. Ca faisait 3 ans… Il serait venu avant sinon. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, il le souhaitait. Il n'avait pas arrêté de le souhaiter. De toute son âme. Et la chanson continuant à dire la vérité, il ne pouvait pas non plus dire que les choses s'arrangeaient et que petit à petit il guérissait et oubliait. Plus le temps avançait, et plus il avait l'impression qu'il avait mal… Même quand il était avec ses enfants, il lui arrivait d'arrêter de sourire et de devenir triste, inquiétant ainsi les pauvres petits qui se croyaient coupables. Cependant il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de saigner… malgré ses efforts et ceux de ses amis, Hilde qui s'efforçait de le distraire et Quatre qui ne pouvait pas le laisser parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, comme il disait.

_Je sens des booms et des bangs_

_Agiter mon cœur blessé_

_L'amour comme un boomerang_

_Me revient des jours passés_

_A t'aimer comme un dingue_

_Prêt pour toi à me damner_

Ca aussi, c'était vrai. Mais c'était quoi cette chanson ? Pourquoi on lui avait envoyé ça ? Ca lui faisait se souvenir. Et se souvenir ça faisait mal !

« Je t'aime aussi… » baiser timide

« Tu es si beau… Souris-moi encore, je t'en prie… … merci …. » baiser amoureux.

« Tu veux vivre avec moi ? Tu me demandes si moi aussi ? La question ne se pose même pas mon koi. » baiser passionné

« Ta croix ? Non… je ne peux pas… c'est trop ! Tu y tiens tellement… Tu es sûr ? Oh merci ! » baiser heureux

« Cette nuit était superbe. Comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. » baiser taquin

« Comment ça tu n'en veux pas… Tu ne trouves pas que cette robe te va à merveille ? Hum… Tu as peut-être raison. N'empêche que tu ressembles vraiment à une fille ! » baiser amusé

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime je 'aime je t'aime. » baiser d'amant

Et tant d'autres moments, d'autres belles paroles, d'autres baisers…

Mon dieu ce que ça pouvait faire mal !

Et cette chanson qui continuait…

_Toi qui fait parti du gang _

_De mes séducteurs passés_

_Prends garde à ce boomerang_

_Il pourrait te faire payer_

_Toutes ces tortures de cinglés_

_Que tu m'as fait endurer_

Non. Il ne lui voulait pas. C'est lui qui n'avait pas su le retenir sans doute.

Si. Il lui en voulait. Il l'avait fait souffrir. Il l'avait blessé au plus profond de lui. Ah, il ne lui avait même pas dit adieu ! Il lui avait juste laissée un mot, après presque un an de vie commune, après une relation qui durait depuis 2 ans, après un amour qui était resté inavoué pendant 2 ans.

_Pardon. Adieu. Pardon. J'espère qu'un jour, je pourrai me présenter devant toi la tête haute et te demander pardon de vive voix. J'espère qu'à ce moment là tu me pardonneras. Adieu. _

Il n'avait pas voulu y croire au début. Puis au bout d'un mois, il fut forcé de l'admettre. L'autre était parti. L'autre allait revenir un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Bientôt il reviendrait.

Mais l'autre ne revint pas. Et le jeune homme, après 2 mois d'attente, pleura. Il oublia son précepte selon lequel les hommes ne pleurent pas. Boys don't cry. Mais le jeune homme après 3 ans, ne pouvait toujours pas l'oublier lui. Cet autre jeune homme si beau. Ses yeux si bleus. Sa bouche si tendre. Sa peau si douce. Son sourire si malhabile… Lui. Son amour…

_Je sens des booms et des bangs _

_Agiter mon cœur blessé_

_L'amour comme un boomerang_

_Me revient des jours passés_

_C'est une histoire de dingues_

_Une histoire bête à pleurer_

Quatre et les autres l'avaient aidé à le chercher, mais Trowa et Wufei abandonnèrent après un an et demi de recherches. Le jeune homme ne leur en voulait pas, il comprenait. Lui-même était découragé. Seul Quatre continuait activement de rechercher l'autre. Alors que lui ne savait même plus s'il avait envie de le retrouver.

Au fond, la chanson avait encore raison. C'était une histoire bête. Une histoire qui continuait de le déchirer, de le faire pleurer. Tout simplement parce qu'il s'était dit que l'autre serait son seul amour et qu'il lui avait promis de le garder dans son cœur tant qu'il serait vivant.

_Ma raison vacille et tangue_

_Elle est prête à chavirer_

_Sous les coups de boomerang_

_De Flash-back enchaînés_

_Et si un jour je me flingue_

_C'est à toi que je le devrai_

Probablement qu'un jour il deviendrait fou. Fou d'amour perdu. C'est possible de mourir d'amour ? Oui, mais pas comme on l'entend. S'il mourrait d'amour, lui, ce serait parce qu'il n'en pourrait plus, ce serait d'une mort voulue et ardemment désirée comme le corps et le cœur de l'autre. Probablement aussi qu'il se tirerait une balle dans la tête s'il faisait le choix de mourir avant de sombrer dans la folie… ou peut être après avoir perdu la raison ? Se suicidait-on par folie ou par raison ? Ce genre de choses avait si peu d'importance à ses yeux…

Que lui prenait-il tout à coup ? Il ne devait pas mourir ! Ne serait-ce que pour Hilde, Quatre ou les enfants ! Quoiqu'il serait aisément remplaçable… Les enfants avaient cette faculté qu'il aimerait tant avoir d'oublier vite les choses et les gens et Quatre et Hilde finiraient par ne plus y penser… Sa raison de vivre consistait à exister et à se voir dans les yeux de l'autre. Sa raison de vivre c'était l'autre. Sa raison de vivre était partie… Combien il était difficile d'aimer lorsque l'autre est parti, bien plus difficile que d'aimer d'un amour interdit ou à sens unique…

_Je sens des booms et des bangs_

_Agiter mon cœur blessé_

_L'amour comme un boomerang _

_Me revient des jours passés_

_A pleurer les larmes dingues_

_D'un corps que je t'avais donné_

La chanson se terminait. Enfin.

Il devait se ressaisir et penser à demain. Quatre viendrait sûrement le voir. Oui, sûrement. Le petit blond était toujours bienveillant avec lui, s'assurait que tout allait bien pour lui et n'étant pas dupe lorsqu'il lui répondait que tout allait pour le mieux.

Peu importait. Au moins, il ne lui disait rien. Ne lui faisait pas se souvenir tout en lui donnant de l'espoir. Peut être était-ce justement cela qui le gênait… Il ne savait pas. Se souvenir et avoir de l'espoir. Les deux faisaient mal à la fin. Très mal. Trop. Il était temps d'oublier pour de vrai.

Il se déclara que c'était terminé, tout en sachant que ça ne le serait jamais, puisqu'il n'aimerait qu'Heero toute sa vie. Il tâcherait de vraiment ne plus trop y penser, plus trop parce que pas du tout c'était impossible. Il se devait de tourner la page, même s'il savait que le moindre coup de vent pouvait tourner les pages en arrière comme l'avait fait cette chanson.

Carpe diem. Il ferait comme il pourrait.

Il décida d'écouter ses messages. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

« Vous avez 5 nouveaux messages. »

Wouah ! En seulement une journée !

« Message 1 : Duo, c'est Quatre. Je passerai demain à 17 h. Je te souhaite bonne chance. Ecoute-le d'accord ? »

Hein ? Mais de qui parlait-il ?

« Message 2 : Maxwell. Ca fait longtemps. Je pense qu'on pourra bientôt se reparler maintenant. »

Que voulait dire Wufei ?

« Message 3 : Duo, Ici Hilde à l'appareil. Oui, je t'ai appelé pendant le travail… Pardon ! Tu vas avoir ce message avant de le voir je pense. As-tu aimé la chanson ? Je pense que nous avons fait un bon choix. »

Quoi ! Il était perdu, complètement dépassé là…

« Message 4 : Duo, c'est Trowa. Soyez heureux de nouveau. A plus ! »

Mais…

« Message 5 : Duo. C'est Heero…

La voix tremblait. Duo n'y croyait pas.

… S'il te plaît, ouvre la porte. Je t'en prie… »

Non. Non. Non. Et non. Impossible. C'était impossible.

La porte sonna.

Il était en train de délirer. Il était forcément en train de délirer. C'était très grave.

Qu'avait-il mangé à midi ?

« Duo… Please… »

La voix venait de derrière la porte. La voix était celle d'Heero.

Heero était derrière la porte.

Heero était revenu.

Heero était là.

Duo aimait Heero.

Il courut ouvrir la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un Heero qui avait les larmes aux yeux et qui pensait déjà être rejeté comme lui l'avait fait.

« Heero… » La voix était douce et le regard de Duo plein d'amour. Et puis soudain, la crainte le remplaça.

« Es-tu venu te faire pardonner ? Rien que te faire pardonner ?

Je suis venu pour me faire pardonner et retrouver mon ange. Pardon. Je suis un baka finit. Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit Duo avec délice.

Heero était revenu le chercher. Le reste, il s'en fichait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance. Les explications viendraient plus tard et ne seraient pas douloureuses. Duo n'en voulait plus à Heero, parce qu'Heero était revenu.

« Je ne te laisserai plus jamais repartir.

Je ne voudrai plus jamais repartir Duo. Vivre sans toi était trop difficile.

Rentres.

Je rentre. Je rentre à la maison. »

La porte refermée, ils s'embrassèrent, mais pas tout de suite avec la bouche. D'abord avec le regard. Ils s'enlacèrent. Puis ils firent l'amour. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Ils ne s'endormirent pas après leur fusion, mais se regardèrent avec amour, se caressèrent avec tendresse, écoutèrent la respiration de l'autre avec délectation jusque tard dans la nuit

Et le lendemain, Heero était toujours là.

Et le surlendemain aussi.

Et le jour suivant aussi.

Et encore et encore et encore et encore.

Ils se réveillèrent ensemble tous les jours.

Heero savait qu'il ne partirait plus.

Duo savait qu'Heero ne partirait plus.

L'amour était revenu… comme un boomerang.

OWARI

Bon, je l'avoue, ce n'est pas génial. Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review ?

Laura Kaede, pour vous servir…


	2. Suite et fin

A la demande d'une amie très chère, voici la suite. Normalement il ne devait pas en avoir…

Note à moi-même : ne plus rien te promettre, Manon. Lol.

Et c'est toujours la même chose :

Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Laissez-moi en pleurer.

Le couple n'est pas original, mais c'est mon préféré : Heero et Duo

Rating : G, PG… J'ai du mal à me faire aux nouveaux…

GUIMAUVE ! QUI VEUT D'LA GUIMAUVE ?

C'est la suite de ma 2ème fic, donc c'est pas extra. J'espère qu'avec le temps, mon style s'améliorera.

**Comme un boomerang (la suite et la fin)**

Assis sur le rebord du lit, il regardait son ange dormir…

3 mois… 3 mois qu'il était revenu… 3 mois qu'ils étaient heureux, de nouveau, tous les deux ensemble.

Heureux, ils l'étaient mais… Heero n'avait toujours pas donné la raison de sa longue absence.

Tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ne voulait pas ? Si. Oh, détrompez-vous, il aurait bien aimé. Mais… Il se sentait si bête, si nul ! Il avait tellement honte !

Cependant, il savait bien qu'un jour, il faudrait le dire à Duo. Tout expliquer. Ce serait long. Périlleux, peut-être. Duo n'avait pas une patience infinie. Il n'avait pas des nerfs très solides non plus. Il en avait eu, mais depuis qu'Heero s'était enfui (quel lâche il était !), leur état s'était dégradé. Trop.

« Heero, ne me quitte plus jamais. Si tu le fais, sois conscient que tu me tues. T'avoir retrouvé pour te perdre à nouveau… Je n'y survivrai pas. » lui avait dit un jour Duo. Ces mots l'avaient touché, lui avait stupidement donné envie de pleureur. Non, il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire souffrir.

« Tu sais Heero, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques. Je ne te force à rien mais… ça me tourmente, tu comprends ? Je voudrais savoir ce que j'ai fais de travers… Ce que j'ai dit de mal… Ce que tu aurais aimé que je fasse et que je n'ai pas fait. » Ce n'était pas sa faute !

Lui dire tout de vive voix lui était cependant impossible. Il craquerait avant la fin. Allez donc expliquer l'amour de votre vie la raison pour laquelle vous l'avez quitté… Votre traîtrise…

Ecrire serait probablement la meilleure solution. Oui. Il allait écrire. A la main, parce que ça devait venir du cœur, et qu'écrire à l'ordinateur serait trop conventionnel, pas assez personnel.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la table du salon, prenant aux passages des feuilles et un crayon. Il s'assit, inspira longuement et expira lentement.

Prenant son courage à deux mains… Non, prenant son courage de tout son corps, il se lança.

C'était un matin agréable. Le soleil artificiel de fin d'été se levait doucement, réveillant la colonie encore endormie. Mais pour Duo Maxwell, le réveil attendrait encore un peu. Il adorait, et le mot était faible, se prélasser dans son lit et rêvasser, entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Enfin, là, ce n'était pas parfait, loin de là. Se prélasser, d'accord, mais pas seul.

Il lui manquait la chose la plus importante : son oreiller vivant ! (qui, notons-le, pouvait tout aussi bien être désigné par les expressions : « collègue », « livreur attitré de croissants chauds », « petit ami », « amour de sa vie » ou tout simplement « Heero ».)

Profiter de son lit sans lui ne rimait à rien.

De plus, en son absence, la peur le prenait qu'il ne revienne pas…

Plongé dans ses pensées, Duo n'entendit même pas Heero arriver, croissants (chauds, évidemment) sous le bras.

« Duo-koi, tu dors encore ?

Non ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant vivement.

Tes croissants sont arrivés… Je vais te préparer un café.

Fais vite ! » lui répondit Duo avec un sourire éblouissant.

Vous vous dites peut-être : « Oh, tu as vu ça ? Le natté ne fait rien… L'autre doit en avoir marre. Ou alors, il est de très bonne composition ! » Et alors, vous vous trompez. Duo faisait beaucoup de choses. Le repassage, la cuisine… Les tâches étaient bien réparties, dans un accord silencieux. Leur plaisir était le bonheur de l'autre, alors cela ne dérangeait pas Heero de se lever un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir amener le petit déjeuner au lit, tout comme ça ne dérangeait pas Duo de s'acharner sur les chemises de son amour afin qu'il n'y ait pas UN plis.

« Voilà, ton petit déjeuner est servi ! annonça Heero en posant un plateau sur ses genoux.

Merci ! »

Puis, voyant qu'il repartait, il ajouta : « Tu ne restes pas ? »

« Un truc à finir, dit-il d'un air désolé.

Oh… Je suis déçu… !

Je te rejoins après, j'ai presque fini.

Ok ! »

Puis il le regarda sortir de la pièce, l'air triste.

Enfin ! Il n'allait pas déprimer pour une si petite chose ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, depuis qu'Heero avait insisté pour se charger de la comptabilité de l'orphelinat.

« Ca y est, j'ai fini ! dit Heero en revenant dans la chambre un quart d'heure plus tard.

Chouette !

Mais… Tu n'as pas mangé ?

J'ai préféré t'attendre !

Baka.

Oui, oui. Moi aussi je t'aime, amour ! »

Voilà comment ça se passait, chez les Maxwell-Yuy. On y trouvait surtout des mots et des gestes d'amour, malgré le lourd silence au sujet de l'absence.

Il avait fini de tout écrire. Le plus dur était à faire. Le donner à Duo.

« Duo ? entendit celui-ci alors qu'il sortait de la douche.

Oui ?

Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ? la voix tremblait un peu, c'était étrange.

J'arrive ! »

Deux minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le salon, Duo en peignoir. Heero avait l'air calme, mais Duo voyait bien dans son regard qu'il était perturbé, inquiet.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

Tu peux t'asseoir, s'il te plaît ? »

Duo s'exécuta, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Heero n'allait pas l'abandonner tout de même. Si ?

Déjà ? Après seulement trois mois de bonheur retrouvé ?

« Qu'y a-t-il ? répéta-t-il

Tiens, dit Heero en lui tendant un paquet de feuilles.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, tremblant.

Ce n'était pas une lettre d'adieu, n'est-ce pas ? Non, c'était beaucoup trop long. Ou peut-être pas, pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, pour lui faire des reproches…

« Je… Tu… Ce… bégaya-t-il

C'est la raison de mon départ. »

Le monde de Duo s'effondra. Son départ ! Alors il le quittait pour de bon cette fois ?

« Ton… départ ? réussit-il à prononcer

Mon absence ces trois dernières années… Je sais que tu souhaites en connaître la raison. La voici. »

Ouf. Centre cervical à centre respiratoire : « mise en fonction de vos services ». Il ne le quittait pas… Au contraire, il lui donnait une preuve d'amour. Pour lui, il avait tout écrit…

« Je peux lire ?

Bien sûr. Mais… Je vais aller faire un tour, tu veux bien ?

Ok. Je comprends. »

Evidemment. Il appréciait le fait qu'Heero se soit donné de mal, et il ne voulait pas le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il se leva et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il chuchota à son oreille : « Merci. »

Heero sortit de l'appartement sous le regard amoureux de Duo qui lui lança un : « A tout à l'heure, Lover ! »

Respirer l'air frais de l'extérieur, puis marcher au hasard… Ne pas penser à Duo qui lisait… Se remémorer de bons souvenirs.

_Mon amour, _

_Je vais tenter de t'expliquer la bêtise d'un gamin tout juste sorti de l'adolescence. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment honte de mes actes. _

_J'ai décidé de tout t'avouer. Mes peurs, mes envies, mes secrets, mes sentiments, tout. Je t'aime trop pour te faire des confidences. _

_Tu te souviens de nous cinq pendant la guerre ? _

_Wufei, encore plus solitaire qu'aujourd'hui, Quatre, qui prenait soin de nous tous, Trowa, toujours calme et moi, qui me la jouait « super héros mystérieux »._

_Mais surtout toi… Toi qui, en dépit du fait que je ne voulait plus ressentir d'émotions pour ne plus avoir à souffrir, tentait désespérément de percer la carapace que je m'étais forgé, petit imbécile, et qui de temps en temps (plus que je ne voulait l'avouer) réussissait à obtenir un demi sourire. _

_J'ai appris à te connaître, petit à petit. A t'apprécier. Comme un compagnon d'armes, puis comme un ami. _

_Puis un jour, tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais. Je me souviens très bien de toi, de tes paroles, bien que j'aie oublié le contexte. On devait être à l'extérieur, car tes cheveux se balançaient au rythme du vent. Tu avais les joues légèrement rouges. Tu étais beau. Je m'en suis rendu compte ce jour-là. Ca m'a chamboulé. Je ne devais pas avoir de telles pensées._

_Tu me regardais fixement, l'air un peu perdu, mais déterminé. Puis tu m'as dit d'un petite voix inhabituelle : « Heero, je… » et tu t'es arrêté. _

_Tu m'as regardé et j'ai vu des étoiles dans tes yeux. J'ai réalisé avec émotion que tes yeux étaient magnifiques. _

_« Je… t'aime » m'as-tu déclaré. Tu as fermé les yeux. Je suis resté sans voix. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression d'être important, irremplaçable. _

_Je ne t'ai rien répondu. Tu t'es retourné, sans rouvrir les yeux. Aujourd'hui je me demande si tu ne retenais pas tes larmes. Tu es sorti de mon champ de vision lentement, me laissant à mes réflexions. _

_J'étais véritablement perdu. Surpris aussi. Je savais qu'on pouvait m'aimer. Relena le faisait déjà avec conviction. Je la respecte, c'est une personne fantastique. Mais être aimé d'une personne telle que toi… c'était trop. Tu me semblais, si fort, si pur, si… _

_Je n'avais pas saisi notre attirance. C'était nouveau pour moi. J'étais loin d'être innocent, cependant. Le pêché de chair, je l'avais déjà commis plusieurs fois auparavant. Avec des femmes. _

_Tu étais un homme. Je pensais que c'était mal. Enfin, c'est la raison que je me suis trouvée. Je n'ai jamais fait uniquement le bien. Je ne crois pas qu'on encourage les gens à tuer. J'ai finalement accepté ce désir que j'avais pour toi._

_Pendant les mois qui ont suivis, j'ai eu de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. J'étais idiot. Je ne pouvais pas me dire tout simplement : « je l'aime ». Je m'obstinais alors à me dire : « ce sont les hormones. Duo est désirable, c'est tout. »_

_Et un jour d'été, je l'ai compris. Tu étais assis sur un petit muret, à regarder la mer. Ta natte était défaite. Tes cheveux voletaient dans le vent. Tu étais complètement décoiffé. Je t'ai trouvé adorable. _

_Ca m'a fait un choc. Je ne te trouvais pas sexy ou désirable, je te trouvais adorable. J'avais envie de te serrer contre moi, contre mon cœur. J'avais envie de t'embrasser…_

_Je me suis enfin dit : « JE L'AIME ! »_

_J'ai attendu patiemment la fin de la guerre, espérant que tu m'aimerais encore. _

_Et Quatre a organisé une fête pour qu'on puisse se dire au revoir._

_Vers la fin de la fête, je t'ai emmené à l'écart et je t'ai avoué mes sentiments. Tu es resté immobile jusqu'à ce que je t'embrasse. Lorsqu'on s'est séparé tu m'as fait le plus beau de tous les sourires. _

_Tu m'as murmuré : « C'est un rêve ? » Et je t'ai répondu « non ». _

_A partir de ce jour, on ne s'est plus quittés. Toujours ensemble. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux. _

_Plus tard, on a emménagé tous les deux dans une petite maison. Je t'aimais… _

_Tu m'as offert ta croix. En gage d'amour, m'as-tu dit en rougissant. Tu ne m'avais jamais paru plus désirable que ce jour-là. Je réalise maintenant que je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour qui passe. _

_Et j'ai rencontré Adrien. Tu ne l'as jamais connu je crois. Moi non plus en fait. _

_Il est venu me voir à mon travail. C'était le représentant d'une banque qui voulait être partenaire de notre boite. _

_Il était éblouissant. Il était charismatique. Il était beau. _

_Je l'ai désiré. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… mais c'est ainsi, je l'ai désiré. Je t'aimais pourtant. Je le désirais. Fort. _

_Il m'a fait du rentre dedans et… je n'ai pas assez résisté. _

_J'ai essayé mais… Pardon. Je n'étais qu'un putain d'adolescent minable. _

_Je t'ai menti. J'ai utilisé l'excuse minable du boulot. J'ai couché avec lui. Je t'ai trompé._

_Pardon, amour. Est-ce que j'ai encore le droit de t'appeler comme ça ? _

_Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour au moins. Juste soulagé notre désir. Le soir, tard, je suis rentré à la maison, tu avais laissé un mot : « Désolé, je suis monté me coucher, je tombe de fatigue. Si tu as faim, je t'ai préparé du saumon et du riz, c'est dans le frigo. Je t'aime. Ton amour. »_

_Et j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait. _

_J'ai pleuré. Beaucoup. _

_J'avais trahi ta confiance, pendant que toi, tu me cuisinais un bon petit plat avec amour et tentait de m'attendre avant d'aller te coucher._

_Les jours qui ont suivis, je ne t'ai rien dit. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler, quitte à ce que tu rompes. Je n'ai pas pu. Je suis resté avec ma culpabilité. _

_Je suis inexcusable, je le sais. J'espère que tu ne te demandes pas si tu as fait quelque chose de mal qui aurait pu me pousser dans les bras de cet homme. _

_Tu es un ange Duo. Avant, je croyais que tu étais le mien, parce que tu me rendais heureux. A partir de ce jour-là, je me suis rendu compte que je ne te méritais pas. _

_Je suis parti. J'ai fui. Lâchement. Je suis lâche._

_J'ai longtemps erré sur Terre. Puis je me suis installé en Norvège. Je voulais un pays froid. _

_C'est Quatre qui m'a retrouvé, il y a 6 mois._

_Il m'a dit que tu étais malheureux, sans moi. J'étais malheureux sans toi._

_Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir. _

_Quatre est revenu souvent, tentant de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. _

_Un jour, j'ai craqué. Après m'avoir écouter vider mon sac, il m'a dit calmement : « Heero, tu as fait une erreur de parcours. Duo est intelligent, il t'aime. Il souffre de ton absence. Si tu dis ne plus être digne de lui, alors va le voir. Récupère-le. Prouve-lui que tu le mérites. Que tu ne feras pas deux fois la même erreur. Il te pardonnera. »_

_J'ai mis une semaine à me décider. _

_Je voulais te revoir. _

_Te reconquérir. _

_Mériter ton amour. _

_Me racheter. _

_Récupérer mon ange et être de nouveau digne de lui._

_La suite, tu la connais. _

_J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop blessé. Pas trop profondément. _

_Je t'aime. Je n'ai pas pu me résigner. Je t'aime._

_Heero. _

Duo posa les feuilles sur la table, les mains tremblantes.

Il pleura.

Duo devait avoir fini de lire. Il faudrait peut-être penser à rentrer…

Le courage… Il fallait trouver le courage de lui faire face.

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer… Pleurer, pleurer, pleurer…

Pleurer…

De tristesse.

De soulagement.

De douleur.

De joie.

D'émotion.

Il l'avait trompé… ça faisait mal.

Mais l'absence d'Heero n'avait-elle pas été plus douloureuse ?

Ainsi ce n'était pas de sa faute…

Heero avait fait une erreur, l'avait payé chèrement.

Lui pardonner ?

Non.

Lorsqu'Heero était revenu, ils avaient réappris à se faire confiance. Pourquoi ne pas continuer sur cette voie ? Il n'y avait à présent plus de mystère. Tout était clair.

Ils n'étaient à cette époque que des adolescents, comme Heero disait si bien.

Finalement, le plus mature était Duo et pas Heero.

Pff, tout ceci était risible au fond…

La porte d'entrée sonna. Il se leva et alla ouvrir directement.

« Depuis quand tu sonnes ? demanda-t-il d'un ton de reproche

Depuis que tu as entièrement le droit de ne pas m'ouvrir.

Te serais-tu donc trompé ? Est-ce donc toi le baka ici ?

Je me suis trompé sur beaucoup de choses. »

Duo le regarda fixement, Heero baissa la tête.

« Comme tout le monde. Ne reste pas sur le palier. » dit-il en s'effaçant pour lui laisser la place.

Heero rentra, légèrement surpris, énormément heureux.

« On efface tout ? demanda Duo.

Non, s'il te plait. On n'efface rien. On apprend des erreurs du passé pour ne pas recommencer.

Ca me va. Ca me va très bien. » répondit Duo en souriant légèrement.

Puis il le serra dans ses bras avec possessivité.

« Attention, je vais être encore plus jaloux maintenant. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de te toucher. Enfin… rougit-il en s'apercevant de la teneur de ses propos.

Ca marche. Je suis propriété de Duo Maxwell. Je ne l'oublierai plus.

Embrasse-moi. »

Heero s'exécuta.

Parce que la vie n'est pas toujours facile, ils eurent des disputes de temps en temps, des froids, mais Heero ne fit plus jamais la même erreur.

Duo pris soin de ne pas commettre de faute non plus.

Tout le restant de leur vie, ils vécurent ensemble, presque toujours heureux.

OWARI (pour de bon)

Ouf… Enfin terminé.

C'est toujours pas extra. Mais c'est pas trop, trop mal non plus. Si ?

Une review please ?


End file.
